huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: One World. Survivor: Samoa Amy began Survivor: Samoa originally on the yellow Foa Foa tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges, mainly due to the strong alpha male and females. During this time period, Rory and Amy as a strong couple stuck with the other strong couple of Josee and Jacques. When the tribe lost the first challenge, the foursome voted out Ryan. Rory and Amy became wary of Josee and Jacques when they overheard a conversation from them. When the tribe lost again, Rory and Amy got help from the rest of the tribe and blindsided Josee. At Foa Foa's third tribal council, Rory and Amy convinced the rest of the tribe to vote out Preston. At this point, Amy made the merge. The majority alliances from both original tribes joined forces and created a super alliance. Together, they sent home Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Amy voted with original Foa Foa members for Hillary but the original Galu voted for Jen. Galu then held the power when Carrie flipped and sent Jen home at the revote. The Galu alliance seemed to only be for that one tribal council as Devin, Hillary and Jaymi were voted out. By the Final Four, Amy and Rory decided they wanted to take each other to the Final Tribal Council and planned on bringing Carrie with them. However, Joe as an outsider won the final immunity challenge. Not wanting to create drama, the pair and Joe sent home Carrie, making her the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury believed that Amy did the strategic work for Rory while he got the blood on his hands. Rory professed his love for Amy as well, with many of the jury already seeing them getting close at camp. In the end, Amy was given the title of Runner-Up, earning 3 of eight jury votes from Stephanie, Jen and Carrie. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her strategic prowess and strong bond with Rory, Amy was given a place on Survivor: All Stars originally on the red Chapera tribe. Despite losing three consecutive tribal councils, Amy voted with the majority in unanimous votes for Scott, Gabriella and Grayson. At the tribe switch, Amy remained on Chapera with her original member Xenia. When the tribe lost, Lora and Aaron were voted out for their challenge weakness. The tribe then went on a winning streak. At the tribe dissolve, Amy remained on Chapera. She stuck with her former allies of Cody, Hunter and Heron and The voted out Winston, believing a merge was near, when they lost the Day 24 immunity challenge. Amy was then able to make the merge and was reunited with her Samoan island lover, Rory. At the beginning of the merge, Amy voted with the majority in sending home former Sole Survivors and their allies. This resulted in the eliminations of Ashleigh, Heron, Hunter and Karleigh. Amy and Rory stuck with the other power couple, Katie and Cody and voted out remaining castaways Dane and Domenic. At the Final Four, Rory knew that the two couples were tied. Fearing a deadlock or not being considered as a threat by the jury, Rory made a big move and decided to vote with Katie and Cody by sending Amy home, making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Katie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: One World In her third season, Amy competed in Survivor: One World with her mother, Melody. She was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe along with the other returning castaways. The tribe was extremely lucky, only having to go to tribal council once. She suffered a setback when her mother was the first person voted out by the other tribe, but Amy soldiered on. When the tribe lost their only immunity challenge, Amy voted with the majority alliance for Karina. At the tribe switch, Amy was switched to the orange Manono tribe along with original members Aida, Joe and Ashton. Manono was lucky enough that they only had to go to tribal council once, where the returning players banded together and voted out Rani. Amy was then able to make the merge, but was quickly on the outs when the pairs voted together at tribal. She continued her alliance with Mickey, Priya and Aida at the first vote by voting for Ashton. This was unsuccessful however, and newbie Josh was voted out. The votes were close when the pairs voted for Jorge and the singles voted for Adam, but Jorge was eliminated. Now in the minority, Amy tried desparately to convince Aida to bring her in the alliance. This was unsuccessful and after the elimination of Ashton, Amy became the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jase to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Amy is the highest ranking castaway of the Foa Foa tribe. *She received the least amount of votes against her in Samoa, with one. *Amy is the only person from Survivor: All Stars to remain on Chapera throughout the entire pre-merge portion of the game. *In All Stars, Amy was only one of two people who voted for both the finalists and have them count, along with Dane. *Amy only voted for people starting with 'A' during the post-merge of One World. *In all three of her seasons, Amy was on a blue tribe at one point of the game. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways